shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rest in Peace. Valkerie Returns Home
The Drifting Nightmare, Somewhere in the New World Valkerie tiptoes silently down the corridors of the Drifting Nightmare, her sword drawn and in her hand. She was slowly approaching Tara, who was at the wheel. Valkerie's Thoughts: 'This time for sure. This time I'll get him. ''She raised her sword and prepared to strike, As she went to attack Tarakudo yawned moved to the right and stuck his foot out, Valkerie didn't pay attention and fell over his foot, she then landed on her bum and stared at Tarakudo as he chuckled. 'Tarakudo: '''Maybe when your lucky? ''Valkerie leaped to her feet and attemped to strike again. Each Time, Tarakudo effortlessly dodged. '''Valkerie: Why. Won't. You. You. Just. Hold. Still?! Then as she lunged for his head he looked to the side as she skimmed his hair, he then looked back at her locking her blade in his left hand's claws, he then poked her on the forehead as she fell back a little, he then smiled as she fell on her butt once again. Tarakudo: 'Now where's the fun in that?? ''Valkerie lunged once more, but Tarakudo easily knocked the blade from her hand. '''Valkerie: Damn it. That's the 15th time this week. Tarakudo: 19th time. Valkerie: Whatever. She picked up her sword, sat down and started sharpening it. She seemed a bit distant today. Plus, she had already tried to kill him 5 times today. Something was obviously bothering her, Tarakudo sat beside her and looked at her he then retracted the claw's back up his sleeve and looked back out to sea. Tarakudo: '''What's the matter? '''Valkerie: It's been 12 years. I can understand why you wouldn't remember. At first, Tara was confused. Then it dawned on him. It was the aniversary of her parents grizzly murder by his hands, He then looked down and hit his head, then he suddenly remembered where they were actually going. He stood back up and got back to the helm where he continued to steer the ship. Then it was in site, The Island of Kenjutsu. Tarakudo: 'We are here Valkerie. ''Valkerie looked up. '''Valkerie: Where is he-* The sword dropped from her hand when she saw the island. The place she had never returned to since that day. She was home. Valkerie: Why are we here? Her usual passive face was filled with grief and sorrow. Tarakudo picked her up and jumped from the ship, he then turned to the other members of the division. Tarakudo: 'Kenjin, Look after the ship. Myself and . . . or Valkerie will be back shortly. ''He then turned around and headed toward's the closest village carrying a grief stricken Valkerie on his back. '' '''Tarakudo: '''There is something I must show you. ''They continued to walk and Tarakudo felt Valkerie tense. She was afraid. '''Valkerie: Where are you taking me? Why are we here? Tarakudo: 'Just wait. We are almost there. ''When they arrived, he set Valkerie down. Her face was red from crying and her eyes were shut tight, fighting back the already flowing tears. They where in her old village, She looked around to see tombstone's for everyone who had fallen to Tarakudo's blade. 'Tarakudo: '''They all recieved a burial worthy of their name's and lives. They all recieved a Warrior's funeral. ''Valkerie slowly got to her feet. She looked around, reading the different names on the stones. She paused when she came to a large stone. "Here Lies Keiran and Valerie. They Died to Protect Their Family" Valkerie fell to her knees in front of the stone. Fresh tears fell from her eyes. '''Valkerie: You buried them. You let them rest in peace. I- She didn't finish. All she did was put her head in her hands and start sobbing, her usual calm demeanor comepletely gone, A single tear of blood came from Tarakudo's eye as he saw her sobbing. Tarakudo: 'They were some of the greatest people I had ever known. They deserved a burial worthy and they recieved it. Im sorry. ''He placed his hand on her shoulder as he the flashback's from what he did, he shivered and took a step back. Valkerie wiped her eyes and stood up. '''Valkerie: When I got this sword, my mother told me to not let anger control my life. I did, up til now. Valkerie bowed toward her parents graves and stood there, her sword stuck in the ground, giving a silent prayer. When she came out of it, she looked over at Tarakudo...... and SMILED. Valkerie: Thank you for doing this. Tarakudo: 'It's the least I could do for you. ''Tarakudo smiled back and as Valkerie noticed the tear of blood coming from Tarakudo's eye she noticed something wrong as he suddenly began coughing, he then looked at his hand to see he coffed blood, he then looked back to her as his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. '''Valkerie: Tarakudo? She kneels next to him and starts to shake him. Valkerie: Tarakudo! She shakes him more frantically. Valkerie: TARA!!!!! She immediantly scoops him up and runs back to the Drifting Nightmare. She leaps on board and takes him to the infirmery. Valkerie: ARE ANY OF YOU DOCTORS?! Viper: 'Doctor Sssssssssssstein issss. '''Doctor Stein: '''I TOLD YOU YOU INCOMPETENT IMBOCILE!! ITS SHTEIN!! SHTEIN!!! NOT SHHHHHHHHHHHHEIN!! ''The estranged doctor looked at them, a scar across his forehead he spoke in a foreign unfamiliar accent. 'Doctor Stein: '''Vat? Don't be shtupid. Vis is natural, he vill take medicine now ok? You must leave yes yes. Shcreaming not goo place for you. ''Valkerie forced herself to calm down. 'Valkerie: '''This is natural? How? How can coughing up blood and collapsing be natural? '''Doctor Stein: '''Poor Naive Girly, You do not know the veason vhy he is like zis? vould you like me to tell you? ''If looks could kill, Doctor stein would be a pile of bones. He gave a fiendish smile back and straightened his back. '''Doctor Stein: I vill take zat as a yes. He cleared his throat and pulled out a water gun like object only instead of water it was filled with a red goo, and where the gun would normally spray water it had a rather large syringe needle. Doctor Stein: 'Now, as you may know zis man used to be a demon of sortz. Zee Demon's name vas Kralak zee most powerful of body possesing demon's, Hence vhy your island shtood no chance the moment he shtepped zere. ''Doctor Stein then stabbed the needle into Tarakudo's chest where his heart should be. Then started injecting the red goo, and then continued to talk. 'Doctor Stein: '''You see zee reason I came onto zis ship iz because Tarakudo iz an interesting subject in vich for my demon research, he changed himself and fought back zee demon, he now haz complete control over the demon's power's alzo zee price of his zanity iz high. ''He had then finished injecting the red goo, and revealed his left arm to be robotic holding a red can of weird, vile poisenous gas. Doctor stein aimed it into Tarakudo's mouth. '''Doctor Stein: '''For a normal human being or Devil Fruit consumer zis vould kill, But for Tarakudo it iz a temporary cure, by temporary I mean every 3 month's, Just zo he can make zome girly happy. Iz zat a good enough explanation? '''Valkerie: A demon inside him. Explains the split personallity thing i witnessed back when we first met. Valkerie then looked back at Tarakudo. Valkerie: How long til he wakes up? Doctor Stein: 'NO! It iz not a shplit personality. It iz a shplit soul. NOW!! OUT OUT OUT!! COMPLICATED OPERATION TO BEGIN NOT FOR GIRL EYE!!!! ''With that Doctor Stein pushed and shoved Valkerie out and onto the deck closing the door behind her, she was reassured by the other assassin's that Tarakudo will be alright, they then brought her down to the kitchen to get some food and drink. As she ate, an unfamiliar feeling rose in her. '''Valkerie: What's going on? I feel..... weird. Like I'm worried about him. No. I'm fine. Besides, Tara will be....TaraKUDO will be fine. He's too strong to let a demon get to him. Then a single Rose grew from the dish in front of her, She turned to see Rosette with a smile, Rosette placed her hand on Valkerie's shoulder as Viper sat next to her and did the same. Rosette: 'Not like you to be worried babe. Why don't you walk your little tooshie to the island and do what Tarakudo came to get you to do. Don't worry hunny, we will sort out everything else. '''Viper: '''Itsssssssssss Okay . . . He'll be fine, You go and sssssssssssssssssssssssay goodbye and what not to whatever's here. Musssssst have been important for Tara to only take you. ''Valkerie stood up and took a little more food as an offering to her parents. '''Valkerie: Thank you. Will one of you come and get me when he wakes up? Viper: Sssssssssssure we will. Now go ssssssssssay goodbye to the onesssssss on thissssssss island. Valkerie took her food and left the ship. She walked back to her parents graves and leaves the plate of food as an offering. Valkerie: Hi mom. Hi dad. I know I haven't been here in a long time. I've been busy. I wish you were here. You would like my friends. I found the man that killed you, but my time with my friends has changed my heart. I no longer wish him dead. In fact, I see him as a friend. You would be proud. It's like you said once dad "A strong warrior can defeat his enemy, but a wise warrior can spare his enemy." With that, Valkerie went back to her silent prayer, hour's later she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Tarakudo with a bandage over the eye that cried blood. Tarakudo: '''Sorry for my little display earlier . . . '''Valkerie: So it wasn't you who killed them. It was that demon in you. She stood up and slowly touched the scar she had given him not two weeks ago. Valkerie: You didn't deserve this scar. It did. Tarakudo then gently took a hold of her hand and with the other gently placed it on Valkerie's cheek, his smile turned to a frown as he looked into her eyes. Tarakudo: '''No. I went along with the Demon believing it's trick's. I was the host to it's insanity. It was me who killed them. Hence why I've done so much to make up for the live's i've taken. '''Valkerie: Like letting me strike you back then. And making these graves. She embraced him, showing her true emotions for the first time. Her usual cold stare was replaced with one filled with kindness and understanding, he then began to blush. Tarakudo: 'Y-yes. ''Valkerie then began to trace the scar again, gently. She then looked up at him. '''Valkerie: Thank you for this. Also..... She stopped tracing his scar and looked him in the eye. Valkerie: I forgive you. Tarakudo was shocked, His once cold hearted 1st Mate set on revenge actually forgive his cold hearted. Tarakudo: '''Y-you F-forgive me? '''Valkerie: Yes Tara. I forgive you for back then. She embraced him once more, her sword still stuck in the ground, At first he was shocked, he didn't know what to do until he placed his hands around Valkerie's waist and hugged her back. Tarakudo: 'Thank you. ''Valkerie continued to hug him, then her sword started vibrating. Valkerie fell to the ground, clutching her head. Blood started running down her cheeks. 'Valkerie: '''Oh.....no. '''Tarakudo: '''Why are you bleeding? What's wrong?! Valkerie?! ''Just then, Valkerie's sword started to morph and grow. It took the form of a human like demon. 'Sword: '''Foolish girl. You should know better. If you reveal your positive emotions, the sword will punish you. ''Valkerie clutched her ears and started whimpering. The sword then turned to Tarakudo. '''Sword: If you are able to help her in time, this will not happen again. Though I possess this sword, I cannot leave it. Her fate is in your hands. Tara then realized that he was speaking to the shinigami that was locked inside of the sword, He quickly kicked the sword toward's the forest, He then grabbed Valkerie into his arm's and used Soru to the ship, Dr Stein greeted them along with the rest of the crew. Tarakudo: 'STEIN!!! Use your medical skills NOW!!! '''Dr. Stein: '''OFCOURSE YOU DO!!! MY GENIUZ IZ UNIMAGINABLE!!! I VILL HEAL HER VITH EAZE!! ''Valkerie stirred a slight amount and slowly opened her eyes to see Tarakudo before fainting off again, Tarakudo carried her into the medical room before placing her on the table in which Tarakudo had been treated on only a few hour's ago. 'Dr. Stein: '''Hmmm Zis iz odd. '''Tarakudo: '''What is? What's odd Stein?! '''Dr. Stein: '''The cause of the blood vesselz in her ear'z to leave zee body is due to a similar reason to yourz Tarakudo. '''Tarakudo: '''What do you mean? '''Dr Stein: '''ZIS!!! ''Dr. Stein then stabbed Valkerie in the forearm with another canister of the red goop he had put into Tarakudo, '' '''Tarakudo: '''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! THAT'LL KILL HER!!! '''Dr. Stein: '''Shut up you demonic idiot. Zee only vay she vill survive is through zis extract. Now be quiet or you vill have to leave! MY GENIUS IS AT VORK!! ''A few hour's later Tarakudo is seen sat in front of both Kieran and Valerie's graves, He had placed flower's down on both of their graves in order to pay his respect. Suddenly, a dark voice came from behind him, the voice of Valkerie's sword. '''Sword: You did well young murderer. She will live. He whipped around to see a shinigami holding Valkerie's sword....no, his hand was the sword. Sword: Because of you, she will live to see tomorrow, and will be able to express her emotions freely. Tarakudo: '''You. Your the one that caused her pain weren't you? '''Sword: She knew the rules. Why do you think her friends never saw her smile. It wasn't just because she was in mourning, or because of what you did, murderer. It's because she couldn't. The sword wouldn't allow it. Tarakudo: 'Call me murderer again and I will break you. That is not a threat. Its a promise. Anyone has a right to their emotions. ''The shinigami sword chuckled. '''Sword: How would Valkerie feel if I was broken. I'm the only thing she has of her parents. Besides, what else would I call you. You are what you are....murderer. With that moment Tarakudo grabbed the shinigami sword by the throat raising it in the air with his on arm, The claw's on the other arm unsheathed as he prepared to execute the vile and corrupted blade. Tarakudo: 'Tell me. What happens when the already dead die? Because my face will be the last thing you ever see. ''The sword struggled in Tarakudo's grip. '''Sword: You kill me, and Valkerie dies too. We're bonded, like the green haired girl and that damned mutt from my realm. Tarakudo smiled Demonically, It gave an uneasy and creepy feeling to the sword. Demonic Tarakudo: '''You are lucky. Not because of your bond. Not because of Valkerie. But because of the island we are on. Her Parent's are here. It's a shame she's bonded with such a pathetic weasel like you who takes their pride in causing a girl pain for her emotions? The day your bond is broken you better run and hide in your own pathetic way for I will hunt you down and slaughter you for the pain you cause her. '''Sword: Hahahahaha. The pain ''I'VE ''caused her? Compared to what you've done to her, I just stuck a thorn in her hand. The smirk suddenly dropped from Tarakudo's face as his grip tightened arounf the neck, nearly snapping the shinigamis neck. Demonic Tarakudo: '''SHUT UP!! Im trying to do the best of my abilities to change it all. Ive changed myself just for her!! DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE YOURSELF WITH ME!!! '''Valkerie: Tara? Tarakudo turned to see Valkerie standing behind him. She had bandages around her ears and a tray with two cups of hot chocolate, still steaming. He turned his head slightly so he could see Valkerie from the edge of his eye and then released the blade his face returing to his usual human form. He took a step forward and she stepped back. Valkerie: 'Stay away from me. ''She dropped the hot chocolate and held out her hand. The sword became a sword once more and Valkerie ran off. Not towards the ship, but in a comepletely different direction. The remains of her house. Tarakudo followed her until she stopped. 'Tarakudo: '''Valkerie please you don't understand!! ''Valkerie runs into her house and slams the door. he hears her muffled voice. '''Valkerie: Leave me alone you monster! Tarakudo took a step back, his eyes widened as he looked at his hand. He then spoke to himself, Tarakudo to himself: 'Am I really still a monster? '''Tarakudo: '''Please!! IVE CHANGED!! ''He then knocked on the door hoping for her to let him in. Her sword ened up poking a hole where his hand had just been. '''Valkerie: GO AWAY!!!!! Tarakudo then sat on the step in front of the door hiding his face in his hands. Tarakudo: 'No. If you want me to leave you alone you'll have to kill me. '''Tarakudo's thought's: '''Am I really a Monster? Is there really no way of changing that? Maybe I should let her finish me . . . It'd help her. It'd keep her at peace. . . ''He heard her crying from inside. '''Valkerie: Please, just leave me alone. I need to think. Please..... She started sobbing again, Tarakudo stood up. Tarakudo: 'No Valkerie. You mean alot to me. I'm not going to leave your side. ''Suddenly he opened the door. Valkerie holds her sword out and has it right against Tarakudo's heart, only a hairsbreath away from his skin. '''Valkerie: Please. Just leave. I need to think. Tarakudo: 'Forgive me. My monstrous presence will disturb your life no longer. ''Tarakudo took a large step forward allowing the sword to plunge straight through his heart, at first a tear formed in his eye's as Valkerie stood in shock, He pulled the sword into him deeper and deeper until he was holding Valkerie's hand's, He then placed his right hand on the back of Valkerie's head and pulled her in, he then kissed her as blood began to run from his mouth and wound. '''Valkerie: NO!!! I just needed to calm down! DON'T DIE!!!! She ripped her sword out of him and threw it to the side. She cradled him tightly. Valkerie: I love you. Please..... don't die. The door once again flew open, Viper, Rosetta and many other's stood in shock of what had happened. The house was suddenly engulfed in Rose's bar the entrance. '' '''Viper: '''Lookssssssss like she finally got revenge. '''Rosetta: '''No hun. She would never succeed unless Tarakudo wanted it. Maybe he finally caved in. STEIN!! '''Dr. Stein: '''Yez yez vat's vong now? ''He saw Tarakudo on the floor being cradled by Valkerie covered in blood, He looked and saw the blade, glowing then turned and looked around. Dr. Stein: 'Urg I hate having to call zis baka. Shomebody call Leo now. I cannot believe I need hiz help. '''Rosetta: '''Why'd ya need his help freak? '''Dr. Stein: '''So cold Rozetta-Chwan. Zat blade also corrupt'z the shoul, Not shure if Valkerie knew zat but it doez and I cannot perform zis operation alone. I need anozer Medic, Sho Call him in sho we can shave our commander. '''Viper: '''Sssssssssssssssssssssshave? '''Dr. Stein: '''NO!! SHAVE I MENT SHAVE!!! ''A sweatdrop formed on Rosetta's head as she watched the two squabble, Jewel was already on the Den Den mushi to Leo, and The rest of the skylines, 'Rosetta: '''He ment save you idiot!! ''Rosetta then punched Viper and Dr. Stein on the head. She then comforted Valkerie, who was still crying. 'Rosetta: '''It's ok babe, Tarakudo's strong. He will get through this. Come here babe. ''Rosetta then hugged Valkerie who was still clutching onto Tarakudo, His head just beneath their heads as Rosetta hugged Valkerie. '''Valkerie: It was that acursed sword. I wish I had never taken it up. I'll toss it into the ocean if that will bring him back. She continues to cradle his head and refuses to leave, the rest of the assasin's leave while only Rosetta, Valkerie and Dr. Stein stay. Rosetta: 'Freak? Whens Leo showing up? '''Dr. Stein: '''Sho cold Rozetta shwan. He vill be here shortly. ''Valkerie thinks back to the stories her friends told her. About how Leo helped Save Senshi's life when she was wounded by Hawkeye. If anyone could save Tarakudo, It was Leo. ''Valkerie's Thoughts:' Hurry Leo. Please. '' '''Rosetta: '''Oi Freak , Whydo ya hate that babe anyway? '''Dr. Stein: '''He iz an Imbecile, Hiz Medical skill'z are unimaginable for shuch an idiot. It's completely ridiculous. ''30 minutes Later the door flew open, Leo stood there with Ruby standing beside him, he looked at tarakudo and smirked, then saw the sword and his grin grew bigger. Leo: 'Alright!! We got ourselves a challenge!!! '''Ruby: '''Umm What do you want me to do with the . . . uhhh . . sword Leo? uhh Babe uhh hun uuhhh sorry . . '''Leo: '''I want you two . . ''Then Leo suddenly paused for dramatic effect, '''Leo: '''KICK IT!!! IN THE SHINS!!! '''Dr. Stein: '''You see? He iz a Imbecile!! '''Valkerie: Maybe I should have called Ishi. At the sound of the name, Leo sombered up. Leo: No need for that. Besides, she slaps me whenever we meet. My face still aches from the party the last time we were together. Valkerie: Leo, I swear, if you don't focus and save Tara, I'm going to stab YOU with the sword. Leo: 'That's not very nice . . . He's all good . .after all I am in the room! heheheeeeee ''Valkerie's sword began to vibrate and hum loudly, Leo looked at it and frowned as everyone stared at the vibrating sword. Leo walked over to it and picked it up, and walked outside with it. 'Leo: '''This Blade is a nuisance. . . I can't see how you live with it Valkerie . . It seem's . . . Dark and . . manipulative. . . ''Leo then went over to a rock and stabbed the blade into it with ease, walking back into the house, he brought out several herb's from the plant's closest to the house and started mixing them together. 'Leo: '''Now if my theory is correct, This herb will cause a co-reaction with this one creating a byosysticular remedy in which I must crush into powder and apply. ''A sweatdrop formed on Rosetta's, Valkerie's, Dr. Stein's and Ruby's head as none of them knew what he was talking about. '''Valkerie: As long as it saves him, I don't care. Leo: 'Neither do I Valkerie, Neither do I. ''With that Leo gently applied the herbal powder and bandaged up the wound, he then took Tarakudo's unconscious body off of Valkerie who was being held back by Rosetta and Ruby, Dr. Stein however was assisting Leo. They placed Tarakudo in one of his ship's bed's and told Valkerie he must rest for the while. 'Leo: '''Listen Valkerie, I have called the other Skyline's and they will be here soon. But trust me. Everything Tarakudo has done since joining the Skyline's, has been for you. ''Valkerie looked up, stunned. '''Valkerie: What? For me? Why? Category:1NF3RNO Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Stories Category:Collaboration